User talk:Quartic/Archive 3
Featured Article I think all games should be featured so its less repetative, how many times do i need to see Arcanists and the track controler:P Yes, I agree, it's permenantely Track Controller or Arcanists on the front page, have a different game for once! Those 2 have been on there ever since this Wiki has existed! [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 12:58, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :If you look at the top of this page, there should be a link to FunOrb_Wiki:Featured Article candidates. Feel free to nominate any article which you consider a worthy candidate. If there aren't any, feel free to pick one and improve it until it is. OrbFu 15:46, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::This is something I'd like to see expanded, but I don't really have much free time at the moment, and I think these need to be a community decision anyway. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 21:07, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Wow, thanks! Hey, thanks a million for moving those images. I find moving them really a hassle... You must have done at least a third of all the wrong ones! Awesome! Timeroot Talk • • 01:04, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :Lol, no big deal. I must say you've done very well with the template - I doubt I'd have known where to start with it! Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 01:06, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::Eek, I just noticed, your deleting the pictures immediately after uploading new names has created a lot of redlinks. I also noticed a lot of images don't have cats. W/e, I'll fix it now. Timeroot Talk • • 01:32, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Editing Other User's Pages What is the name of the policy that states one is not allowed to edit another's userpage without permission? [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 18:00, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :I don't think we've actually given it a name - it's basically common courtesy. There are times when it's appropriate to edit another user's page though. (Fixing broken links for example, or reverting vandalism.) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:03, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::In respect of which, thanks for reverting mine. OrbFu 22:00, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::I did a quick search and found Forum:User Page Etiquette. Perhaps we can continue this discussion there, and eventually create FunOrb Wiki:User Page Etiquette. Timeroot Talk • • 22:13, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Portuguese Wiki Hiya Quartic,Im new in Wiki, and i need make one portuguese only for my Br Foruns, The Portuguese languagE Jmods , need find one website in Portuguese, and im trying to make, can you help me? Website : http://pt-br.funorbpt.wikia.com/wiki/P%C3%A1gina_principal Thanks :Unfortunately I don't speak Portuguese, so I don't know how I can help. If there are any specific tasks you want me to do, let me know and I'll see if I can do them. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 17:43, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Hiya Quartic, i wanna change the picture of Site, Funorb Portugues Wiki, and i wanna change color of website, for black, background color for black. Can you make it for me? Thanks I'm new :) And I need help, can you give some guidelines on some of the coloring text coding. The only reason mine is a link is I copied someone else whp just had a plain orng siggy, so I copied it and put my name instead, but I still need some help :) thanks, Idoownu...Its true :) Jagex contact Wikis are useful for communication, but a little unweildly between two people. Can we talk in-game some time about the latest message from Mod Craddock (which I assume you got too)? Cheers JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 11:02, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Sure, what time would be convenient for you? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 17:34, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Well, we've done that. This is how to access the email: *Go to http://www.hotmail.com *Type the username (funorb_wiki@hotmail.co.uk) and the password *You're in! I've left the "welcome to hotmail" email, in case you wanted to read it. You can delete it once you're done. Now let's tell the community...I'll go to the forums and write up. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:00, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Removing boxes You removed the archive boxes used on the Jagex Q&A archive. If that doesn't display properly, what do you suggest we use instead? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 19:39, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :Just leave it as it is now? The page is clearly marked as an Archive, and there are no questions there that haven't been given to Jagex to be answered. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:51, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::But what about the future? Will all boxes be rendered unusable, forever? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 19:57, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :::Plus, if Timeroot can use page-breaking signatures, why can't I use page-breaking boxes? <.< JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:24, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Erm, it might be possible to do something with css or js so the boxes display properly for all themes. But I don't know enough about either to create something myself. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:31, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::::I could set that up. And Vimescarrot - my signature generally does not break the page. Look at some browser uasage statistics, and you'll see that IE (the only browser that doesn't display properly) is used by only about 40% of readers. There's nothing wrong with my signature - if anything's wrong, it's your signature, mister deprecated font tag. TimerootT • C • 04:22, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Armies of Gielinor images/units Hi, I'm gonna upload animated images of every AoG monster soon, and I was wondering if I were allowed to create seperate articles for every unit? I'll make sure they contain enough information. User:Tedjuh10 15:38, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm planning on using them for their pages, as images. Not all wiki's allow animated, so I thought I asked. Also, that's exactly the reason why I asked. I'll ask it on the forums. I'll do the workaround, but when I created my sig, I wasn't aware of it. User:Tedjuh10 18:02, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Map pages for AoG Hi - I've uploaded a couple of maps for AoG but don't know how to greate a page for them as you did with the small mist maps - so far I've done 2 icy wastes ones titled, with great originality, icy wastes medium 1 and icy wastes medium 2. Can you advise how to create a page..or do it for me if it's not something random folk do. TIA--Aloysiusgaul 09:56, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :There's a few ways to create a new page. The easiest in this case would be to go to the Maps section of the main article, and click the relevant redlink. This should take you to a blank edit screen where you can add the information. I'd recommend you copy some of the formatting from Armies of Gielinor/Maps:Misthalin Small. I hope this helps. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:07, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks - that's what I'm after.--Aloysiusgaul 00:00, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Im a New Admin Hiya I Was Acepted for Catherine Wikia, to be the Admin in Funorb wiki, Portuguese. Hey Quartic, what is Special Tools?The Admins tools? How i use it? Thanks --Raw lobbs 20:34, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, try . Unfortunately it's in English, but I couldn't find a Portuguese translation. This might also be useful, but I don't speak Portuguese, so I don't know for certain. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 21:02, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Hiya Thanks for the help Quartic, im Admin and Buriecratic there :) Who is the Buriecratic in english? :Both myself and Vimescarrot are bureaucrats on this wiki. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 21:48, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::Don't forget Bigd56, he is too. However, it's pretty easy to, considering he's never around anymore... TimerootT • C • 04:44, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :::Bigd56 is not a bureaucrat on this wiki. See here. He is a bureaucrat on a number of the other language versions of the funorb wiki though, so that might account for your confusion. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:14, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Hiya Hey Quartic , you know make randon Artique right?Exemple, in main page your arcanists and 2rd card are random, one noob deleted it in brasilian, and after i puted last news in place of it, but i wanna it back, but idk make it.Can you make it for me?In english, after i just translator.Thanks--Raw lobbs 14:35, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure exactly what you want me to change. If you can clarify, and give me the relevant link, I'll see what I can do. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:14, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Hiya Quartic, i wanna one featured article in funorb wiki portuguese, english got one, and in english is ramdon, exemple, one time it appear arcanists other time zombie dawn m, can you make it for me in portuguese?you can make in english language, after i just translator.Understood now?Thanks--Raw lobbs 15:42, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :The english featured articles use the code in the template and the ; ; and templates. If you copy the code from you should be able to create suitable templates for each featured article. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:52, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Hiya Quartic, Can you make it for me please, i tried , but is hard! Thanks--Raw lobbs 16:17, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :I fixed it. :) TimerootT • C • 02:24, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks for fix it ;)--Raw lobbs 18:54, 8 June 2009 (UTC) FunorbWiki Foruns Oficial Hiya quartic Hiya Quartic I DID one Forun see Enter Here If you acept just write here.Thanks After , if you accept, just need edit there ;) Go to be Nice.Serious After just Put the link in Main page and Funorb wiki get Foruns and website Thanks--Raw lobbs 15:45, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Hey Oh hey it's whoite39 here. I just realized you are on the wikias. Anyway I was wondering if you could help me on the jagex wiki with the kickabout league moderators beta page since you were there i thought you could help us with trivial things like how moderators found it and what effect rating had and things like that. Don't feel you have to though i mean from the size of your talk page you look very busy here. 19:24, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Btw how on earth did you get moderatorship in that time. I've been on like funorb/runescape for almost three times the time you have yet i never got it =Mind you i am muted at the moment... it wasn't my fault though honest! Uploading images Do you know about ? Saves a lot of time selecting the licence once per 5 images, and it's quicker to fill in categories when you upload too. [[User:OrbFu|OrbFu] 16:00, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeh, but the way I'm doing it the wikitext is automatically placed in the article. It's not too much extra work. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 16:01, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Fear Me achievement I've been removing the description for "Fear Me!", and you've been restoring it. I'm new to wiki, so sorry if this is the wrong place to tell you. The achievement is not get your opponent from 250 health to 1, that was actually a rumor I started on the Funorb Forums. http://forum-fo.funorb.com/forums.ws?33,34,168,31226,goto,10 - I claim I have Fear Me! and I describe it http://forum-fo.funorb.com/forums.ws?33,34,168,31226,goto,12 - People believe me http://forum-fo.funorb.com/forums.ws?33,34,168,31226,goto,13 - I have a laugh and retract it. Draco incart 02:01, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you, Quartic thank you for telling me how to do this: MariomastermindMariomastermind 00:38, 22 July 2009 (UTC) i hope your politeness and generosity get rewarded, quartic, because you seem to be a very very helpful player. thank you! Achievement Table How do I edit the achievement tables now? I tried editing the EV achievement table, but it showed a placeholder at its place :( Erzmeister 20:25, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Achievement event - finishing off the organisation I realise only now that I have work for the next three days. Can you finish up organising the event? There's not much; make sure the game we're playing is announced in some obvious place so people can see it; pick a quiet world; put a timer on the sitenotice. I don't know how to do that last one but the RuneScape wiki has it, I'm sure you can copy it (or just ask them). Also, we have mail. Knowing nothing about Facebook (and having just completed a 12-hour work shift) it went over my head. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:04, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Ok, I've done what I know needs doing. I might have missed something though. As for the facebook thing, I'll probably ask Timeroot for help with that. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 04:16, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Going Overboard? Hi I just wanted to make sure I'm no over doing it on reverts to things I see on Recent Changes. If I am feel free to tell me. =) I just like keep the Vandals at bay. Cowterd5 16:09, 30 July 2009 (UTC) mind getting in irc? hey im going to be aking some changes on the wiki mind joining the irc? K0ntr0led 05:44, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Editing my page.... Hi, thanks for improving my page, a improved yours slightly to make more sense :p# I was just wondering if you remembered what I put before you edited, I think it was the game names with no description but the Stellar Dawn one. :I'll answer on Minimingle's talk page. OrbFu 17:25, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::Vimes beat me to it. OrbFu 17:26, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Help! Someone has done something to the Arcanist page! Please someone help! Thepikagamer 04:55, 12 August 2009 (UTC)Thepikagamer Damn! he/she erased half of the article and replaced it with letters, I hope he/she didnt affect the Achievements, I will check. Thepikagamer 05:29, 12 August 2009 (UTC)Thepikagamer Hmmm, some of the Achievements are placed in the wrong letter category, odd... Thepikagamer 05:48, 12 August 2009 (UTC)Thepikagamer :Fixed. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 06:30, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Removing the word I'm sorry, my computer blocked it so it didnt appear when i saved changes. Knd563 22:56, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Rollback Could I have rollback please? Thank you. [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 16:07, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Done. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 16:43, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Orb downloads Hmm. How could I convert .mp3 to MIDI? And as for listening to it, we can copy RuneScape Wiki's template. [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 00:08, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Please ask Wikia to install the OggHandler extension on this wiki. This will allow ogg files to be played from articles, and I can get a few of those uploaded (I have some already). [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 23:00, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::Done. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 03:10, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, Killr833.. If I'm not mistaken, you can ask as well. :-) TimerootT • C • 05:23, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::::In fact I did, they told me to have one of the admins ask. Direct quote: ::::> Could you install the OggHandler extension onto FunOrb wiki? Thanks. ::::Hello. Have you discussed this with the admins of that wiki? If so, can you please have one of them make the request. ::::So you are mistaken. =/ ::::Also, Quartic, how do you like the listening template? It's finished and in use (example). [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 18:19, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Re: Facebook Uh... sorry. I forgot the password. I got facebook to send an e-mail to the hotmail account with instruction for resetting it. Would you be so kind? Then use the e-mail user feature from my user page to tell me what the new password is, I'll log in, and post it. I just hope we get it out in time! TimerootT • C • 23:30, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Lol. I'd tried at least 20 different variations on the password... then, when I went to go close the tab, I realized I had a typo in the "homtail" address. Lol. Sounds like a fish... Anyway, sorry. I'll post it. TimerootT • C • 23:32, 31 August 2009 (UTC) lots of help to offer, not sure how to Hey Quartic, I here you're the person to see about this kind of thing. I'm A DA expert (was rank 1, till 28 orbs of power caught up)I noticed you didn't have all the pictures, I don't have ALL of them, but I have a few that you don't and I'm getting more right now. Just kinda wondering how you want me to get pictures and put them on this site ~~DA King Slider~~ Reranking My computer is secure. Could you 'crat me, please? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:31, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :I've given you admin back. (You never actually lost 'crat.) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:34, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I know; trying to do it to myself, I found I couldn't ;) Thanks. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 21:47, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Inter-Fansite tournament Should we email Jagex about this now? Also, this time, I want to make sure people don't just "forget". I'm thinking making it a fairly big part of the mainpage, complete with pictures and everything. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 13:57, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :I expect we'll get an email from Jagex within the next week. If we don't, I think we should poke them about it. I think making it a big deal on the main page makes a lot of sense, but perhaps we should wait for more details first? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:00, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, probably. We'll see what the email says. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 20:18, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Will we need to do anything to particpate? Alan • Talk 01:06, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::Play games, most likely. If you want to discuss the event, you'd do well to use the forum provided... JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 01:08, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Signatures I need a signature, but I can't find where someone can make me one here at FOW. You wouldn't mind helping me, or leading me to someone who can help, would you? Mythix :What kind of signature did you have in mind? Alan • Talk 20:51, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Unable to Save Page I seem to be not able to save my page on the first section of my user page. I think it has something to do with a template, but I'm not sure. Can you help me? Alan • Talk 04:47, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, I seem to have no problem. What did you want changing? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 05:47, September 24, 2009 (UTC) help me quartic i really need help in 6m crew and starship commando can u help me by tips or anything !!!! Vent Download Vent: http://www.ventrilo.com/download.php Pick a username. Server is dal90.cgservers.com, port number 9084. Let me know if you have any problems. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 20:58, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Subpages How do I create a subpage? Alan • Talk 02:17, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :The same way you create a normal page, except with a / between the name of the base page and the subpage. For example: User:Quartic/Sandbox. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 11:37, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, Thank-you. Alan • Talk 18:54, October 10, 2009 (UTC) TerraPhoenix weapons max Hi, I was wondering how you got those figures for 'max damage' for weapons in TP, and would like some clarification as to what they mean. I looked through history and saw you added a link to a thread about this on the funorb forums http://forum-fo.funorb.com/forums.ws?12,13,164,9769, but the thread must have since met Chewy on page 51. --The ledgend 09:20, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, that clears up alot. --The ledgend 09:47, October 20, 2009 (UTC) arcanists needs a better and new book Stellar Shard: High Spirits I accidentally added an extra space when creating the article. Is it okay if you could fix it for me? Thanks -Lil cloud 9